


directed by Robert B. Weide

by gokuderpules



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Gaming, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Internet, M/M, Protective Gokudera Hayato, Sitcom, Social Media, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: потому что снаружи за ширмой повседневности скрывается чумной ад, а ты сидишь, как дурак, в четырёх стенах, и в порядке отлынивания от работы помогаешь какому-то стримеру создавать в симс самого уродливого персонажа в истории человечества, ёбаный сюр, да, Хаято?
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. dingga-dingga hey, do you wanna play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: японскую систему образования я представляю крайне плохо, внаглую натягиваю на сюжет собственные приключения на преподавательском поприще и очень прошу вас закрыть на это глаза х) как говорила героиня Фаины Раневской в фильме "Драма", "это у меня автобиографическое", она там ещё горько рыдала и шумно сморкалась в платок, тупо муд
> 
> Посвящаю это безобразие Цуняше, которая подсадила меня на 8059 и #нежностьпацанов, и, надеюсь, ещё не пожалела об этом, потому что теперь я донимаю её этими придурками уже больше месяца. спасибо тебе за терпение, солнышко, я тебя очень-очень люблю.  
> Безумно благодарен Алго за помощь с информацией про образовательную систему за рубежом, она действительно мне очень пригодилась, ориентироваться мне стало намного проще, и я постарался сделать ситуацию хоть немного достовернее с:

— …в общем, почему я решил сегодня поиграть в настолько олдовую штуку — наверное, потому что меня вдруг накрыло тоской по Италии. Сами понимаете, грустно, осень, карантин, а в Италии, как мне кажется, нельзя быть грустным по определению. До сих пор нежно вспоминаю тот бейсбольный лагерь где-то в Тоскане и тренера Скуало — у меня такой был на него краш в мои четырнадцать, вы не представляете… кхм. Так. Найти храм Ромула, да?..

Гокудера не знает, зачем ему эта информация, но почему-то рука сама тянется к клавиатуре, чтобы вбить в строку поиска «скуало бейсбол» — и после этого он ещё несколько минут задумчиво созерцает фотографии шикарного патлатого мужика, являющегося, по заверению гугла, нынешним тренером сборной Италии. Стримера takeshiii (которого Гокудера уже окрестил про себя «бейсбольным придурком», потому что бейсбол в его рассказах всплывает чаще, чем тревожные сводки про ковид на круглосуточном новостном канале) вполне можно понять; у него совершенно ужасный вкус в музыке, но это, по всей видимости, компенсируется прекрасным вкусом в мужчинах. О предпочтениях Такеши Гокудера знает ещё со второго или третьего стрима, когда только-только заметил, что весёлый голос случайного парня из интернета почему-то помогает ему лучше сосредоточиться на работе над статьёй. В саму болтовню он особо не вслушивался, но фразу «я та ещё бисексуальная катастрофа, если честно» мозг почему-то выцепил, и она почему-то осталась в памяти.

Завершить редактирование. Сохранить.

Справедливости ради, Такеши стоило бы указать как полноценного соавтора статьи, но, если бы Гокудера поступил по справедливости, научный журнал послал бы его далеко и надолго. В сущности, вклад Такеши в статью был не меньше, чем вклад доктора Шамала, чью фамилию Гокудера вписывал в графу «соавторы» с лицом лица; но почему-то фоновая болтовня научрука может считаться неоценимой помощью в исследовании, а фоновая болтовня рандомного стримера — нет.

Такеши вдруг громко ржёт, и Гокудера, уже начавший было составлять письмо в научный журнал, быстро переключает вкладку, чтобы посмотреть, что именно вызвало у бейсбольного придурка столь бурный приступ веселья, — пожалуй, слишком быстро для человека, которому от Такеши нужен лишь фоновый бубнёж, и которому происходящее на экране _совсем не интересно._

— Выбить дверь с ноги и пообниматься со скелетом — отличное начало миссии, однако, — у Такеши довольно приятный, мелодичный смех, и каждый раз, когда Гокудера пытается понять, что заставляет его подключаться к стримам Такеши снова и снова, он неизменно приходит к выводу, что этот смех — пожалуй, один из решающих факторов.

Сердце Гокудеры чуть не падает в пятки, когда на экране Эцио Аудиторе под не слишком умелым руководством Такеши еле удерживается на очередной перекладине, лишь чудом не свалившись вниз, в непроглядную тьму катакомб. Такеши заядлым геймером не назовёшь — он сам признавался, что даже в школе ему было особо некогда играть, и что его нынешнее вынужденное задротство связано исключительно с карантином. Гокудера в очередной раз давит в себе желание написать, подсказать (наорать), скорректировать действия Такеши, потому что у него каким-то образом получается пройти катакомбы без лишних поворотов и задержек, и шансы на стопроцентную синхронизацию с первого раза не так уж и призрачны — было бы просто обидно эти шансы по глупости потерять.

Однако Такеши опять чуть не сваливается с платформы на ровном месте и сам смеётся над собственной неловкостью, и Гокудера, плюнув, сворачивает вкладку, пытается сосредоточиться на письме, лишь бы не видеть это душераздирающее зрелище, усиленно делает вид, что ему похуй.

Ему почему-то не похуй.

— Обстановочка тут — мрачнее не придумаешь, конечно, — весело комментирует происходящее Такеши, и Гокудера закатывает глаза — ещё бы она не была мрачной, умник, это же катакомбы, блин. — Ворота, украшенные черепами, серьёзно? О-о-о… ого, это что, типа огромной подземной церкви? Интересно, в Риме правда что-то такое есть? Закончится карантин — честное сново, первым же делом съезжу в Рим и постараюсь облазить его от и до. Конечно, не таким способом, как Эцио, это немного незаконно, — он вновь смеётся. — Только компанию надо найти, один я никуда не поеду, я и так тут уже загибаюсь от одиночества. Я и стримить-то начал потому, что хочется поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, а не молча смотреть в экран. Я в какой-то момент уже испугался, что забуду человеческую речь… Такие у них угарные эти волчьи маски, я не могу!..

Окей. Ладно. Ответ от научного журнала всё равно не придёт в ближайшее время, так что можно и на волчьи маски посмотреть.

— Блин, ребят, вы, конечно, здесь очень не вовремя, — голос Такеши кажется слегка озадаченным; Эцио насилу отбивается от толпы сектантов с волчьими головами, а время, отведённое на прохождение гробницы со стопроцентной синхронизацией, неумолимо утекает. — Я каким-то чудом добрался сюда, никуда не свернув по дороге, не факт, что я во второй раз так смогу, а вы меня задерживаете…

У Гокудеры чешутся руки.

**hurricane_bomb:** взорви дымовую шашку и лезь наверх

— А?.. — Такеши, отвлекшись, пропускает несколько атак.

**hurricane_bomb:** время блять  
**hurricane_bomb:** шашку взорви и лезь  
**hurricane_bomb:** не отвлекайся на них без необходимости, иначе потеряешь время  
**hurricane_bomb:** надо успеть залезть наверх, а не замочить всех, дурень

— А, понял, — Такеши, следуя совету, взрывает толпу «последователей Ромула» и отправляет Эцио наверх, избегая прямых столкновений с врагами на верхних ярусах. Гокудера напряжённо следит за каждым его движением, дёргаясь каждый раз, когда Эцио норовит сорваться или напарывается на ненужные схватки — полностью избежать их невозможно; выдыхает лишь после того, как Эцио вновь оказывается в катакомбах.

— Ты спас меня, чувак по имени «Ураганная бомба», серьёзно. Хотя иронично, конечно, что именно ты посоветовал мне бросить шашку, с твоим ником-то, — голос Такеши вновь становится беззаботным, и Гокудера тут же яростно строчит:

**hurricane_bomb:** рано расслабился, там опять лабиринт  
**hurricane_bomb:** так, тут налево  
**hurricane_bomb:** дальше направо  
hurricane_bomb: сундук в передней камере

— Ты решил помочь мне? Так, направо — это куда… всё, понял, вижу сундук, спасибо! — Гокудере кажется, что он видит, как наяву, широкую улыбку на лице Такеши, и эта улыбка — буквально единственное, что он может себе представить достаточно ясно, как улыбка Чеширского кота, которая одна висит в воздухе, когда всё остальное либо уже исчезло, либо ещё не появилось. Такеши много болтает, но как-то умудряется ничего о себе не сказать по сути; он говорит о мечтах, о планах, вспоминает охуительные истории, которых в его жизни оказывается неожиданно много (и почему-то Гокудере кажется, что ни одна из них не выдумана), но кто он, сколько ему лет, кем он работает, как выглядит — всё это по-прежнему остаётся тайной, покрытой мраком. Или же Гокудера просто всё это время не слишком внимательно слушал — он тут же даёт себе обещание следующий стрим слушать не вполуха, и тут же себя одёргивает, потому что это уже попахивает сталкерством, гиперфиксацией и тому подобными неприятными вещами.

Негоже, в конце концов, взрослому самодостаточному человеку, молодому учёному с двумя вышедшими статьями и кучей препринтов, без пяти минут лектору университета Васеда и без нескольких десятилетий нобелевскому лауреату (скромность всегда была лучшей чертой характера Гокудеры) гиперфиксироваться на каком-то бейсбольном придурке, верно?..

— Эй, Ураганная Бомба, придёшь на мой следующий стрим? — спрашивает вдруг Такеши, и отвлекшийся было Гокудера вздрагивает, и все его далеко идущие нобелевские планы улетучиваются куда-то в небытие. — Если хочешь, можешь сам загадать мне то, во что я буду играть в следующий раз, и я честно сыграю, даже если это будет что-нибудь суперсложное по геймплею. Главное, правда, чтобы «железо» потянуло…

Гокудера лишь фыркает, уже постфактум отмечая, что интуиция, так долго удерживавшая его от общения в чате, была чертовски права. Он же знал, что вляпается, и что Такеши непременно обратит внимания и вцепится в него как клещ со своей жаждой общения — вот, пожалуйста.

**hurricane_bomb:** симс  
**hurricane_bomb:** там у тебя хотя бы меньше шансов облажаться

— Симс так симс, ваш заказ принят, — Такеши вновь смеётся.

**hurricane_bomb:** ты бы ещё сказал «ваше мнение очень важно для нас»

— Мы вас услышали, спасибо вам за отзыв, — подыгрывает его сообщению Такеши, и Гокудера не может отделаться от ощущения, что в лице этого парня он умудрился найти свою вторую потерянную клетку мозга, по крайней мере, когда дело касается шуток; они словно находятся на одном мемном уровне, и это почему-то чертовски раздражает. — Да, опять же, в честь знакомства ставлю песню «Bomb Bomb» группы KARD, и к следующему стриму, обещаю, я сделаю тематический плейлист из всего, что найду на спотифае на тему бомб и ураганов.

Песня ни хера Гокудере не подходит ни по стилю, ни по тематике, и ему даже интересно, как Такеши догадался поставить песню, начинающуюся с рэпа, в честь знакомства с человеком, который всей душой ненавидит рэп. Хотя, с другой стороны, ему-то откуда знать.

**hurricane_bomb:** надеюсь, ты хотя бы «Sex Bomb» в этот плейлист включать не собираешься

— О, спасибо за идею, она будет первой в списке, — хихикает Такеши, и Гокудера понимает — включит. С него станется.

Что ж, сам виноват — никто не тянул его за язык, точнее, за пальцы.

***

— Женщину тебе надо хорошую, а то совсем задохликом выглядишь, — резюмирует Шамал, критически оглядывая Гокудеру с ног до головы. — Поверить не могу, что с такими внешними данными ты умудрился дожить до двадцати пяти лет, никем не глаженный и не целованный, поэтому и злой такой, наверное.

— Покажи мне на гугл-картах, в каком месте тебя просили высказывать твоё мерзкое мнение, — огрызается Гокудера и картинно утыкается в микроскоп, хотя за последние пять минут там существенно ничего не изменилось и не должно было.

— Теперь верится, — Шамал ржёт, и Гокудера ловит себя на мысли, что стрим человека, который так смеётся, он выключил бы спустя три секунды. — Строишь тут из себя взрослого и самодостаточного, будто я не догадываюсь, что у тебя вчера на обед был невкусный рамен, сегодня — тоже невкусный рамен, а завтра разнообразие, которое ты можешь себе позволить — новый вкус невкусного рамена. Не хочешь всё-таки доверить поиски девушки своему мудрому и опытному в амурных делах начальнику? Работу же я тебе нашёл, в конце концов…

За годы совместной работы у Гокудеры уже был хорошо отработан взгляд, прочитать в котором явственное «пошёл ты нахуй, старый пердун» мог бы даже совершенно посторонний зритель, некстати зашедший в лабораторию в разгар рабочего дня.

— Ты её не нашёл, ты её на меня сбросил, это существенная разница, — что ж, по крайней мере, он не бросается на Шамала с кулаками, от кучи прочитанных книг про управление гневом, пожалуй, всё-таки есть толк. — Я получил эту работу только потому, что кое-кто не захотел жертвовать для науки вечером пятницы — действительно, зачем, если на это время так удобно назначать свидания девушкам из тиндера. И да, зная тебя и то, что ты ничего никогда не делаешь без личной выгоды — тебе, кажется, просто нужно моральное оправдание, чтобы волочиться за двадцатипятилетками. «Мне не для себя, мне для молодого коллеги», — он пытается передразнить елейный голос Шамала, получается грубо, зло и совсем не похоже.

— Если бы не твои золотые мозги и не те старые услуги, я бы тебя уже давно убил, или, по крайней мере, походатайствовал, чтобы тебя вышвырнули из университета, — Шамал выглядит так, будто ему только что отвесили пощёчину.

Гокудера ухмыляется в ответ. Шамал, конечно, крайне сомнительная личность в морально-этическом плане, возможно, самая сомнительная во всём профессорском составе университета Васеда, но подлость ему всё ж таки не свойственна — по крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы выгнать человека, который добровольно тащит на себе кучу работы в лаборатории, лишь бы идиоты не мешали.

— А может быть, ты в самом деле гей, и дело всё-таки в этом, а не в твоём отвратительном характере, — вдруг задумчиво протягивает Шамал, и Гокудера от неожиданности лишь чудом не роняет на стол пробирки. — Нет, в принципе, ты можешь себе позволить, титул всё равно наследует Бьянки, и продолжения рода от тебя никто не требует… Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю твою логику, ты мог бы быть графом Модики и Монтекьяро, наслаждаться в фамильном замке вином и прекрасными женщинами, да я бы полжизни отдал за то, от чего ты так сильно стараешься убежать!..

Усмешка Гокудеры становится кривой и натянутой, он медленно считает про себя до тридцати, напоминает самому себе, что храм науки не следует осквернять смертоубийством. Что ж, миссия «пройтись по всем возможным триггерам за одну реплику» выполнена, поздравляем, доктор, Вы выиграли автомобиль.

— Даже если и так, ты всё равно не в моём вкусе, старпёр, и не надейся, — парирует он самое первое утверждение, давая понять, что не намерен обсасывать подробности собственной ебанутой биографии.

Даже Шамалу стоило бы понять, что от хорошей жизни не сбегают на другой конец земного шара в четырнадцать лет.

***

— Ты пришёл! — радуется Такеши, и Гокудера ловит себя на мысли, что так сильно его приходу с работы никогда не радовалась даже собственная кошка, которую он вообще-то кормит, поит и пытается воспитывать в меру скромных педагогических способностей. Бело-рыжее создание по кличке Ури, по вредности способное посоперничать с хозяином, к слову, возлежит тут же, всем своим видом показывая, что Гокудера страшно её оскорбил, спихнув с клавиатуры ея сиятельную персону; реагирует она, как правило, только на слово «жрать», все остальные команды, особенно «брысь» и «свали», показательно игнорирует.

**hurricane_bomb:** да тут я, тут, в универе задержался

— В смысле, у вас занятия очные? Разве все универы не перевели на дистанционку, или ты не в Японии живёшь? Блин, завидую, — Гокудера никогда бы не подумал, что Такеши может завидовать чьей-то возможности учиться, но голос Такеши, как всегда, не вызывает ни малейших сомнений в его искренности. — Я-то сейчас могу выбираться только на трени, ну и на сборы планирую, когда результаты тестов придут. И почему эта гадость случилась именно сейчас, когда мне нужно досдать все курсы по выбору? Так тяжело выстраивать график дистанционно, мозг болит…

Чёрт. Надо было написать не «в универе», а «на работе», тогда у Такеши не возникло бы вообще никаких вопросов — впрочем, может, и хорошо, что случайная реплика ввела его в заблуждение. Выдавать хоть крупицу личной информации постороннему человеку Гокудера не собирается.

— …так что, получается, более-менее свободен у меня только вечер пятницы — и это время мне придётся забить ещё одним спецкурсом, иначе я просто не наберу необходимое количество часов и не смогу закрыть семестр. Мне уже и перед отцом, и перед самим собой стыдно, я и так дважды второгодник. Бейсбол бейсболом, но учиться-то тоже надо, — Такеши словно извиняется, непонятно, правда, перед кем, а мозг Гокудеры тем временем уже начинает потихоньку вычленять информацию и строить теории, о которых его никто не просил.

Тренировки. Сборы. В условиях тотального локдауна, когда тренироваться разрешено только членам национальных сборных и высших лиг. Это может значить только одно — Такеши занимается своим дурацким бейсболом на самом высоком уровне; и это, пожалуй, объясняет и проблемы с учёбой, потому что, может, Такеши и не гений мысли, но не настолько же у него с головой всё плохо, чтобы дважды оставаться на второй год.

— Кстати, вопрос вне контекста, я всё определиться никак не могу, — симс невыносимо долго грузится, давая Такеши возможность продолжить болтовню об учёбе, — что лучше — правоведение, политэкономия или биохимия? Так-то, наверное, всё в жизни нужно, но я должен выбрать что-то одно, и что-то вроде правоведения, боюсь, после тяжёлых тренировок у меня в голове вообще не уложится…

Гокудера почти не думает, прежде чем написать ответ — слово «биохимия» срабатывает как красная тряпка для быка.

Впоследствии он тысячу раз пожалеет об этом.

**hurricane_bomb:** биохимия безумно интересная  
**hurricane_bomb:** если её нормально преподают, конечно

— О, спасибо! Я тоже больше всего склонялся к биохимии, если честно, и мне почему-то кажется, что ты фигни не посоветуешь. Теперь главное, чтобы с преподавателем повезло… ах, да, я плейлист обещал, — Такеши включает музыку, и конечно же, первым делом надтреснутый голос Тома Джонса сообщает всем, что он наконец-то нашёл свою секс-бомбу, ту самую девушку, которая его удовлетворит.

Гокудере почему-то не нравится мысль о том, что его голос может стать для Такеши решающим.

**hurricane_bomb:** и да, думай сам, я тебе не дельфийский оракул, если что

— Нет, я, конечно, приму решение сам, но всегда есть смысл посоветоваться с умным человеком, верно? — Такеши, как почему-то кажется Гокудере, на этом моменте невинно распахивает глаза — наверняка большие, чистые и блестящие, какие и должны быть у юного спортсмена, ещё не вполне разочаровавшегося в жизни и полного энтузиазма по поводу собственной карьеры. Воображение Гокудеры рисует эти глаза так же живо, как и улыбку, образ Чеширского кота проступает всё отчётливее на фоне леса, — и это при том, что Гокудера даже не представляет, какого они цвета.

— Так, прогрузилось наконец-то… Чем займёмся, народ? Ураганная бомба, давай, думай, кого создадим? — Такеши определённо намерен вовлечь его в игру, из всех немногочисленных зрителей почему-то именно его, и Гокудера не может понять, насколько ему это доставляет дискомфорт по шкале от нуля до «отвратительно, уберите».

**hurricane_bomb:** предлагаю создать самого уродливого персонажа симс в истории человечества  
**hurricane_bomb:** и назовём его Изящный Попокрутик

Такеши хохочет.

Нет, ну, а что, говорит Гокудера самому себе, точнее, какому-то противному осуждающему всё и вся голосу, с детства, наверное, сидящему у него внутри. Чем планомерно сходить с ума, мониторить количество заболевших за день и обсуждать устрашающие новости с собственной кошкой, почему бы не ударить абсурдом по серости будней? Потому что снаружи за ширмой повседневности скрывается чумной ад, а ты сидишь, как дурак, в четырёх стенах, и в порядке отлынивания от работы помогаешь какому-то стримеру создавать в симс уродцев, ёбаный сюр, да, Хаято?

Следующий час проходит под дикий ржач, совместными усилиями они создают нечто отдалённо похожее на накрашенного Шрека, увеличивают уши, нос и пятую точку несчастного персонажа до невообразимых в природе размеров, и Такеши поёт, каким-то образом умудряясь фальшивить даже в «My anaconda don’t». Гокудера вынужден признаться самому себе, что давно так не веселился за последнее время, и это признание даётся ему с заметным усилием, что-то активно сопротивляется внутри — недобитая подростковая гордость?

— Так, ладно, — Такеши даёт себе время немного отдышаться, — у меня, если честно, уже пресс болит, мне нельзя столько ржать, так и лопнуть можно…

**hurricane_bomb:** в древней греции кто-то из философов, хрисипп, кажется, умер от смеха  
**hurricane_bomb:** причём шутка была наитупейшая

— То есть сегодня ты своими советами задумал меня убить? Буду знать, — весело отвечает Такеши, и Гокудера, не удержавшись, пишет в ответ:

**hurricane_bomb:** да

— Какой ты жестокий. Создам лучше кого-нибудь приличного, чтобы играть приятно было, иначе разделю судьбу этого твоего Хрисиппа уже в первые пять минут, — Такеши безжалостно сбрасывает вывернутые настройки. — Я заскринил наше детище на память, если что. Могу тебе выслать потом, только напиши, в какой соцсети тебе удобнее, окей?

Пока Гокудера думает над развернувшейся перед ним моральной дилеммой, переводить ли ему общение с Такеши в другое русло, и если да, то какой из аккаунтов давать (и почему вариант «да» вообще появился в списке допустимых опций вместе с вариантами «ну нахер», «ну нахер» и «ну нахер»), тот колдует в настройках внешности, делая страдальцу из симс какое-то слишком смазливое лицо, как у айдола из кей-попа.

— Так, пусть он будет платиновым блондином, мне нравятся блондины, — он примеряет симу одну причёску за другой. — Длинные волосы, как у Скуало… хотя нет, мне не нравится, как тут сделаны длинные волосы, попробую до плеч — о, до плеч норм, отлично! Теперь глаза, не знаю даже, европейские ему делать или азиатские, сделаю что-то среднее. Будем считать, что он частично европеец, частично японец… О, пусть будут зелёными! Зелёные глаза — это очень красиво, Бомба, согласен?..

Гокудера отходит от компьютера и с непередаваемым выражением лица смотрит в зеркало, где отражается смазливый, хоть и очень мрачный после восьми часов в лаборатории в обществе Шамала, молодой человек в очках, скорее европейской, чем азиатской внешности. Блондин с волосами до плеч. Зеленоглазый.

— И звать его будут «Изящный попокрутик», как ты и предлагал, — доносится из динамиков весёлый голос Такеши.

Выражение лица Гокудеры становится ещё более непередаваемым.

***

— Знаешь, Ури, если бы мой инстинкт исследователя работал тогда, когда надо, а не по какому-то особому графику, я был бы нобелевским лауреатом уже сейчас, — говорит Гокудера куда-то в пустоту, внимательно разглядывая одну фотографию за другой и не веря, что он серьёзно потратил на это целое утро пятницы. Он мог бы думать о своих опытах, продумывать тему следующей публикации, он мог бы за это время помыть полы в комнате или приготовить что-то серьёзнее рамена, на худой конец, — но вместо этого он всё утро искал информацию непонятно о чём и непонятно зачем, чувствуя себя, с одной стороны, Шерлоком Холмсом, а с другой — полным идиотом.

В сборной Японии по бейсболу игроков по имени Такеши сразу несколько, и всех их Гокудера проверяет с дотошностью, достойной лучшего применения, но взгляд всё равно останавливается только на одном. Такеши Ямамото, правый аутфилдер, двадцать четыре года, играет за Tokyo Yakult Swallows, команду из Сибуи. Один из сильнейших бьющих в сборной — по крайней мере, если верить прессе. У Такеши Ямамото яркие и блестящие карие глаза, точь-в-точь, как у Чеширского кота из воображения Гокудеры, и сияющая улыбка во все тридцать два, тоже идеально подходящая к образу, сложившемуся у него в голове. Разум почему-то отказывается верить, что бейсбольный придурок может быть настолько крутым, а сердце отчего-то наполняется гордостью от одной мысли, что, вполне возможно, парень, о котором в спортивных изданиях пишут, как о главной надежде японской сборной — это, чёрт возьми, _его бейсбольный придурок._ О том, насколько странным и, может быть, даже токсично-присваивающим выглядит со стороны это определение, Гокудера предпочитает не думать.

Послематчевое интервью разрешает последние сомнения: эту непосредственную манеру общения и этот голос Гокудера узнаёт с первых же секунд. Такеши Ямамото, в полной спортивной амуниции, сияющий и счастливый, рассуждает о матче так же безыскусно, как он рассуждал на стриме об особенностях геймплея «Assassin’s Creed», и Гокудере кажется, что деанонить его слишком просто, как ребёнка.

— Ты бы ещё полные паспортные данные в своём нике указал, ё моё, — бормочет он, листая другие видео, как правило, довольно однотипные — лучшие удары матча, лучшие удары тура, лучшие удары турнира, лучшие удары плей-офф. Ему всё ещё не нравится бейсбол, и он агрессивно не понимает этот вид спорта, но, как человек, мнящий себя в некотором роде эстетом, не может не признать, что Ямамото играет красиво. И улыбается красиво, зараза.

После того, как Такеши Ямамото обнаруживается в женском журнале в списке самых сексуальных спортсменов в 2020 году, Гокудера перестаёт удивляться вообще хоть чему-либо. Впрочем, от женского журнала оказывается пользы больше, чем от десятка просмотренных до этого спортивных изданий: авторы, поместившие его на восьмидесятое место рейтинга (какого хрена так мало, возмущается Гокудера), сообщают читательницам, что Ямамото живёт с отцом, увлекается кендо и по мере сил поддерживает семейное додзё, держит дома собаку породы акита-ину и учится в университете Васеда, хоть и не очень успешно.

На этом моменте Гокудера вскакивает и нервно идёт курить на балкон.

Кусочки пазла складываются вместе с космической скоростью. Университет Васеда, спецкурс по выбору, вечер пятницы. Шамал говорил, что аудитория будет невзыскательной — студенты с проблемами в учёбе, которым лишь бы отработать нужное количество часов, получить нужные оценки и уйти с богом, что начальные знания у них, как правило, нулевые, и курс, который Гокудера будет вести — по сути, не более чем введение в биохимию, легкотня, в общем, аспиранту вполне под силу. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь Гокудера представляет свою будущую аудиторию даже лучше, чем ему хотелось бы.

Для начинающего преподавателя, который и сам ненамного старше своих студентов, самое сложное — установить свой авторитет. С возрастом эта задача, как правило, упрощается, почтение к возрасту и научным достижениям отчасти решают её сами собой, но, когда преподавателю двадцать пять и он по жизни похож на нахохленного воробья, вопрос об авторитете становится одним из самых острых. Первое занятие всегда самое волнительное, нет ничего хуже, чем «потерять лицо» перед студентами в первые же минуты, и слишком живые воспоминания о том, как Гокудера и Ямамото накануне создавали орка в макияже, здесь определённо будут некстати.

Остаётся только молиться, чтобы на Ямамото в последний момент снизошло просветление, и он всё-таки выбрал более нужное по жизни правоведение; об этом Гокудера и молится, одновременно проверяя, как на нём после нескольких недель карантина сидит пиджак.

***

В пятницу мир ещё не рушится. Занятие проходит почти нормально, не считая пары собственных дурацких запинок и выбивающих их колеи своей элементарностью вопросов от студентов, на которые Гокудера всё же терпеливо пытается ответить (дайте медаль). С Такеши Ямамото каких-то особых проблем не возникает, во всяком случае, не больше, чем с остальными студентами в группе; он с пониманием относится к словам Гокудеры, что за красивые глаза никто никому ставить высшие баллы не собирается, и пытается что-то соображать, насколько ему позволяет предсказуемое отсутствие даже самых начальных познаний в биохимии. То ли Гокудера на самом деле не так уж и плох в педагогике, как ему поначалу казалось, то ли просто конец света взял отсрочку, решив шарахнуть не тогда, когда Гокудера был максимально к нему готов, а застать врасплох, чтобы сразу — и фаталити.

Мир начинает рушиться в субботу вечером.

— Всем привет, с вами Такеши, и у меня, кажется, за прошедшие сутки жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, — сообщает привычный весёлый голос, в котором сегодня слышится что-то ещё, но что — Гокудера пока не может понять. — Ураганная бомба, дружище, ты здесь? А то без тебя игра не игра в последнее время, если честно. Прости, Изящного Попокрутика я сегодня брошу на произвол судьбы, пройду лучше следующую миссию в «Ассасине», ладно? Ничего личного, просто у меня немного… уважительная причина, расскажу — охренеете. Я сам охренел.

Выдающиеся дедуктивные способности Хаято Гокудеры подсказывают ему, что грядёт пиздец.

— Ты обрёк меня на ад на земле, Ураганная Бомба, ты в курсе? — говорит вдруг Такеши, и сердце Гокудеры неприятно ёкает — неужели его семинар на самом деле со стороны настолько ужасен.

**hurricane_bomb:** вам так херово ведут биохимию?

— Нет-нет, ведут отлично, всё по полочкам и по делу, — смех Такеши кажется нервным и грустным. — Если, конечно, не считать того, что наш препод по биохимии выглядит как готичный принц без белого коня, и что у меня, кажется, лютейший краш, который определённо мешает мне адекватно воспринимать происходящее. Что-то долго грузится, давайте я пока музыку включу… о, The Proclaimers, кажется, эта песня была в первом «Шреке». Подойдёт.

Гокудера откидывается на спинку стула и хрипло смеётся, просто не зная, как ещё ему на всё это реагировать. Песня из первого «Шрека» (особенно строчки «я повернул вчера в правильном направлении, я выбрал путь, который привёл меня к твоему дому» и «я буду стараться и учиться, когда ты будешь учить меня»), честно говоря, вообще никак не помогает разрядить обстановку. Гокудера уже привык, что его жизнь похожа на сборник охуительных историй из серии «кому расскажешь — не поверят», но кто бы мог подумать, что охуительные истории будут происходить с ним даже тогда, когда он из квартиры-то выходит разве что на работу и в магазин.

— Блять, Ури, — кошка лениво дёргает ухом и поворачивается к нему, услышав своё имя, и Гокудере кажется, что в её глазах отражается презрительное «капец ты лох». Пожалуй, он с ней согласен.

Сардонический смех очень скоро сменяется невесть откуда взявшейся и непонятно на кого направленной яростью. Гокудера не понимает, что с ним происходит; лишь напоминание о сумме штрафа, который ему выкатит хозяйка съёмной квартиры за подобные выходки, удерживает его от острого желания выстрелить в стену или метнуть в неё нож. Он срывается с места и бежит на балкон курить, надеясь, что свежий воздух успокоит его хоть немного, но, когда в своё время Гокудера выбирал квартиру, он смотрел, по большей части, на цену, а не на расположение, поэтому открывающийся с балкона вид на задний двор ритуального агентства, мягко говоря, не способствует дзену и умиротворению.

— …потому что это реально катастрофа. Я приползаю с тренировки, вздрюченный, вспотевший, похожий на бомжа после драки, включаю зум — а там _оно_. Честное слово, я надеюсь, он решил, что я просто тупой, потому что за время семинара я залипал на него раз десять, и ни на что больше не мог реагировать. Кажется, мне придётся каким-то образом подружиться с гимнастками и фигуристками из группы, чтобы хоть с кем-то можно было обсуждать охренительные глаза Гокудеры-сенсея — ставлю тысячу иен, что они зелёные, — а если они не согласятся, я буду считать, что у них нет вкуса… ай. Если я убил кого-то кроме капитана Борджиа, стопроцентная синхронизация уже не получится, да?..

Даже на балконе Гокудера слышит каждое слово, и его вновь пробирает на смех, вкупе с горячим желанием разбить себе лицо фейспалмом и, вероятно, ещё и побиться головой об стену. Ури, пользуясь случаем, вновь переползает на вакантное место на клавиатуре — интересно, Такеши там не получил кучу сообщений в духе «hurricane_bomb: жхщотпн7вчыуепжх.эълаеяцЙяф; цФяч8ампищшхьбэрлыщвыфк9зца».

— Лучше бы я и правда мог списать всё на твою тупость, Ямамото Такеши, — произносит он, задумчиво созерцая заходящее солнце и выдыхая струю дыма — наверное, со стороны это выглядит чертовски ванильно, но не на гробы же смотреть. — И занесло же меня на твои чёртовы стримы, бейсбольная твоя голова… Так, нет, это просто надо обдумать, по полочкам разложить, это не дело, — он тушит сигарету и возвращается в комнату, рассеянно оглядывая старые полки, ломящиеся от книг, будто надеясь, что в них получится что-то найти.

— Ну вот нахуя оно тебе? Нахуя? Нашёл бы нормальную девушку себе, бейсбольный придурок, — он яростно взлохмачивает волосы; они кажутся охваченными пламенем в закатном свете. — И зачем болтать о подобном, тебя же деанонить проще простого, и ладно я, я хотя бы честный человек, а если бы это были какие-нибудь гиены из таблоидов? Вдруг они сейчас сидят, слушают твой дурацкий стрим и записывают все подробности, и хихикают, как гремлины?.. Так, надо написать ему, наверное, чтобы он держал язык за зубами — я ведь прав, Ури? Хотя… чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — желание побиться головой об стену становится ещё сильнее, — что я ему напишу-то? Привет, я знаю, как тебя зовут, с кем ты живёшь и во сколько выгуливаешь собаку, и меня чертовски беспокоит, что ты тут болтаешь про свою влюблённость перед кем попало, да, кстати, биохимию у тебя веду именно я, и то, что ты полный идиот, для меня не секрет уже почти неделю… блять, как же тупо!..

Что-то вдруг падает во входящие сообщения — Гокудера ни с кем на твиче не общается, и это становится для него полной неожиданностью; он бежит к компьютеру, открывает входящие — и матерится вновь сквозь улыбку, пожалуй, вполне сравнимую с улыбкой Гарольда.

**takeshiii:** Привет! Ты так и не дал мне никаких контактов, так что пришлю сюда. Скрин с нашим красавчиком, как я и обещал (´ ∀ `)ﾉ [Прикреплённый файл]

На прикреплённой фотографии — позавчерашний накрашенный огр с необъятной задницей, и почему-то для Гокудеры это становится последней каплей. Он тяжело опускается на стул, закрывает твич, так ничего Такеши и не ответив, и, следуя вечному принципу Скарлетт О’Хара — «я подумаю об этом завтра» — мысленно вносит в планы на воскресенье два пункта: написать Такеши Ямамото гневное письмо и наебениться.


	2. make up your mind, you're undecided now

Октябрь выдаётся неожиданно холодным для Токио, и это, пожалуй, даже хорошо — меньше соблазн нарушить самоизоляцию, выйти хотя бы в парк и полюбоваться на краснеющие кленовые листья. Гокудера сосредоточивается на работе, ругается с рецензентами по скайпу, материт рецензентов заочно и тратит дни, а иногда и ночи, на улучшение тех дерьмовых методических материалов, которые, вроде как в помощь, прислал ему Шамал.

Он заезжает за Гокудерой утром, потому что количество заболевающих неуклонно растёт и карантин стал строже, и спускаться в метро почти равносильно самоубийству. Если бы Гокудера не знал Шамала так хорошо, он бы, пожалуй, расценил это как любезность.

— Надо было подарить тебе на день рождения консилер. Или, наоборот, палетку чёрных теней, чтобы ты уравновесил ими круги под глазами и выглядел совсем готично, — вместо приветствия говорит Шамал, и Гокудера, плюхаясь на заднее сиденье, молча затыкает уши наушниками, в которых играет какая-то очередная попсовая хрень из плейлиста Ямамото. Почему-то с недавнего времени всё, что Такеши включает на стримах, у Гокудеры каким-то образом попадает в плейлист «на повторе», и спотифай, по всей видимости, думает, что Гокудера ебанулся, раз с горячо любимыми Amorphis и Sabaton у него теперь соседствуют внезапные Гарри Стайлс и Доджа Кэт. Он даже зачем-то нашёл профиль самого Ямамото, чтобы хотя бы примерно понять, с чем ещё ему предстоит ознакомиться в ближайшее время и насколько всё плохо, но Такеши к каждому стриму находит что-то новенькое, радостно исследуя всё новые вершины американского, испанского, японского и корейского попсового дна, и не переставая удивлять Гокудеру глубиной своего морального падения.

В лаборатории всё как обычно, работа идёт настолько спокойно, насколько это вообще возможно под аккомпанемент дурацких шуточек Шамала и гневной тирады Гокудеры в адрес придурков, сдвинувших на другой конец стола его бесценные реактивы. Шамал, чтобы не было совсем скучно, включает для звукового сопровождения старенький телевизор в дальнем углу — это оказывается соломоновым решением, потому что за фоновую музыку, вполне возможно, они бы передрались, а так — нейтральный фоновый бубнёж, не стримы Такеши, конечно, но хоть что-то.

— Так, тут коронавирусные сводки, явно ничего хорошего, — бормочет Шамал, лениво переключая один канал за другим, — тут документалка про войну, ещё хуже. «Евангелион», видимо, для тех, кто решил вогнать себя в депрессию прямо с утра… о, бейсбол.

— Кто играет? — быстро спрашивает Гокудера, слишком сосредоточенный, чтобы отвернуться хоть на секунду.

— Tokyo Yakult Swallows и Yomiuri Giants, — с трудом, по слогам читает Шамал названия команд, и Гокудера фыркает, хотя сам-то их выучил лишь недавно. — У-у-у-у… какие-то эти «ласточки» совсем тухлые, 0:5 счёт, тут без вариантов, в одну калитку.

— Ха, ничего удивительного. Они сейчас последние в дивизионе, и у них такая жопа с травмами, что они все дыры в обороне одним Ямамото закрывают, — Гокудера надеется, что его речь звучит максимально нейтрально, и что он не выглядит сейчас как потомственный болельщик Tokyo Yakult Swallows в десятом поколении.

— Ямамото — это тот симпатичный, который сейчас бьёт? — уточняет Шамал, и Гокудера, не удержавшись, всё-таки оборачивается и смотрит на экран, где камера уже отъехала назад, и готовящийся к удару Ямамото выглядит буквально как кучка пикселей — лишь характерный замах, который Гокудера успел запомнить по десяткам просмотренных видео с лучшими ударами тура, позволяет понять, что да, это действительно Ямамото.

— Да, это тот симпа… — он закашливается на полуслове, мысленно проклиная всё на свете. — Так, зачем мы вообще это смотрим? Тебе-то какое дело до дурацкого бейсбола, переключи, а?..

— Ну-у-у… мне кажется, или из нас двоих болельщиком Tokyo Yakult Swallows заделался не я, — Шамал выразительно шевелит бровями. Гокудера ругается сквозь зубы и возвращается назад к реактивам.

Шамал, скотина, бейсбол так и не переключает, и сердце Гокудеры почему-то обливается кровью, когда он краем уха слышит, что «ласточки» предсказуемо проиграли со счётом 0:6. На этом трансляция не заканчивается, словно режиссёры решили добить зрителей послематчевыми интервью, и если ответы капитана победителей в духе «с самого начала у нас была какая-то тактика и мы её придерживались» хотя бы звучат смешно, то с игроком проигравшей команды… сама идея брать подобное интервью кажется Гокудере преступлением.

Естественно, интервью берут у Ямамото. Естественно, Гокудера вновь оборачивается, пропуская мимо ушей все комментарии Шамала по этому поводу. Естественно, _его бейсбольный придурок_ даже сейчас пытается улыбаться, хотя потухшие прекрасные глаза говорят обо всём и без слов.

— Конечно, мы разочарованы результатом, но никакой трагедии не произошло, работаем дальше, — его голос дрожит, хоть Ямамото и пытается скрыть это за напускной бодростью. — Наш клуб переживает не самые лёгкие времена, но это ни в коем случае нас не оправдывает, конечно. Тут есть только один выход — работать, работать и работать, и я со своей стороны приложу все усилия, чтобы наши следующие матчи приносили болельщикам радость. Прошу только об одном — да, у нас молодая команда и нам не хватает стабильности, но… пожалуйста, доверьтесь нам.

— Ваш следующий матч — с не менее сильным соперником, с Chunichi Dragons. Как ты планируешь морально восстанавливаться после столь сокрушительного поражения? — спрашивает журналист, и Гокудере почему-то хочется набить ему морду за такую формулировку.

— Да как обычно. Посплю, помогу отцу с суши-баром, завтра послушаю любимый спецкурс по биохимии, потом немножко в игры поиграю, отвлекусь, в общем, — просто отвечает Ямамото, и даже улыбается уже не как Гарольд из мема.

Завтра надо будет сделать ему щадящий режим и спрашивать по минимуму, думает Гокудера, вновь возвращаясь к работе. Может быть, это и попахивает фаворитизмом (хотя Гокудера всё время старался быть с бейсбольным придурком таким же объективным, как и со всеми остальными), но тут максимально уважительная причина, тут уже вопрос банальной человечности…

Да уж, не получается у Гокудеры долго поддерживать амплуа обаятельной скотины.

***

— Джиро, отстань, хватит целоваться! Ты мне и так уже всё лицо обслюнявил, — через динамики слышится возня, отдалённо напоминающая звуки греко-римской борьбы, и недовольное собачье бурчание. — Всем привет, это Такеши. Как видите, мне тут никто не позволяет погрузиться в депрессию, даже после того, как моя команда феерически облажалась. Старик устроил мне внеочередную тренировку по кендо и загонял меня так, что уже и грустить сил не осталось, а Джиро наглядно дал понять, что, если я буду грустить, он съест мою голову, как Садахару из «Гинтамы». Так что беспокоиться за меня не стоит, всё пучком, — его голос и правда кажется таким же радостным, как обычно, хотя ещё накануне, на семинаре, всё-таки было заметно, что проигрыш выбил его из колеи.

**hurricane_bomb:** как говорил конфуций, ну облажались и облажались, чего бубнить-то

— Вот-вот. Конфуций фигни не скажет, — Ямамото, похоже, развеселился окончательно, и, в принципе, Гокудера мог считать свою миссию завершённой. — Правда, единственная проблема — похоже, мой сенсей видел это позорище, потому что вчера он меня жалел и спрашивал в два раза меньше, чем обычно. Я даже расстроился, если честно. Лучше бы он меня третировал, как всегда, я бы тогда отвлёкся на сложные задания и не думал, что, какой ужас, мой краш видел, как я обосрался на поле… И не влюбился бы в него ещё сильнее, это тоже не очень круто, учитывая, что шансов у меня примерно ноль целых ноль десятых.

Вот и относись к нему по-человечески после такого.

**hurricane_bomb:** почему

Не то, чтобы Гокудере хотелось его переубедить — наоборот, хорошо, что Такеши здраво оценивает собственные шансы. Пусть лучше остаётся в таком вот эмо-режиме и дальше, будет намного хуже, если он вдруг преисполнится надеждой и пустится в неуклюжие подкаты прямо во время офисных часов.

— Ну, он не давал никаких поводов усомниться в том, что он натурал, — на этих словах Такеши Гокудера нервно хихикает, вспоминая всё, что за годы студенчества слышал по поводу собственной внешности, все сплетни и подозрения, и коллективное недоверие одногруппников его абсолютно правдивым словам «да не гей я, не гей, и не натурал, я вообще ни с кем сейчас не хочу, я же имею на это право? давайте остановимся на том, что я продал свою жопу науке».

На деле, конечно, всё было не настолько пафосно, и звенящее отсутствие личной жизни у Гокудеры объяснялось двумя простейшими вещами — нехваткой времени и ужасным характером, возиться с которым не захотелось бы ни одному нормальному человеку. По идее, за полтора месяца семинаров Такеши стоило бы понять, что настоящий Гокудера-сенсей не имеет ничего общего с тем сказочным принцем, которого рисует ему не в меру буйное бейсбольно-придурочное воображение, но… ладно, у него ещё два месяца семинаров и экзамен, словом, достаточно времени, чтобы разочароваться в Гокудере, и не раз.

— И вообще, даже если бы он, _ну мало ли, вдруг_ , оказался и по парням тоже, я бы, скорее, представил его с кем-нибудь настолько же крутым из научных кругов. Ему нужен кто-то, с кем он мог бы разговаривать на одном языке и обсуждать свои нуклеиновые кислоты и липиды на равных, зачем ему какой-то лажовый бейсболист?.. Ай, Джиро!.. — Судя по звукам, доносящимся из динамиков, верный пёс всё-таки осуществил свою угрозу и вгрызся в голову некстати впавшему в нытьё хозяину.

«Лажовый бейсболист мирового уровня», — печатает Гокудера в ответ, но вовремя останавливается и стирает. Он так и не решился пока сказать Такеши, что деанонил его ещё полтора месяца назад, и их общение в личке так и закончилось на скрине с орком и лаконичном ответе «лол» на следующий день. В итоге, так и не набравшись смелости, все эти полтора месяца он терпеливо выслушивал откровения Такеши на стримах, невольно становясь его наперсником и утешителем — возлюбленный и дуэнья в одном лице, курам на смех; и лишь одну здравую мысль ему всё-таки удалось вбросить — что лучше на всякий случай обходиться без конкретных фамилий.

— Ладно, раз Джиро сказал, что грустить не надо, значит, не надо. Сегодня, как вы уже успели заметить, мы не мудрим и играем в «Лигу легенд», и включу-ка я вам фоном что-нибудь симпатичное из нового альбома Арианы Гранде — о, вот эту, она спокойная, с красивой скрипичной партией, под романтическое настроение вполне подойдёт. Тем более, я и играть сейчас буду за девятихвостую лисицу Ари…

Такеши запускает песню, и Гокудера, немного послушав, выпадает в осадок. Он знает, что с языками у Такеши всё плохо, и вполне допускает, что бейсбольный болван даже не потрудился прочитать перевод, прежде чем скачать понравившийся трек; и теперь перед ним встаёт новая моральная дилемма — сказать Такеши правду или оставить это наивное дитя лета в счастливом неведении.

_can you stay up all night  
fuck me 'til the daylight  
thirty-four, thirty-five  
_  
Во сне у Такеши оказываются крепкие и сильные руки, тело греческого бога прилагается, видимо, по акции; он крышесносно целуется, и Хаято словно со стороны слышит собственное хриплое, сбивчивое «да, Такеши, пожалуйста»; всё тонет в каком-то мареве, плавится, кипит, и это похоже на помешательство, разделённое с Такеши на двоих.

Он просыпается воскресным утром и, приводя себя в порядок, с какой-то философской обречённостью понимает, что, может, продать жопу науке — это очень возвышенно и благородно, но плоть слаба и, увы, готова сделать исключение для лажовых бейсболистов мирового уровня.

***

**hurricane_bomb:** так  
**hurricane_bomb:** придурок  
**hurricane_bomb:** слушай сюда

Не самое куртуазное начало, зато доходчиво. Сейчас Гокудера может только молиться, чтобы Такеши ещё не убежал на тренировку, с которой вернётся лишь к вечеру, и что у них получится среагировать оперативно, потому что ситуация близка к полному ахтунгу.

**takeshiii:** ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)

Интересно, сколько раз подряд успел бы произойти конец света за то время, пока он искал этот каомодзи.

**hurricane_bomb:** сейчас ты идёшь и удаляешь свои старые стримы  
**hurricane_bomb:** те, в которых ты болтаешь про сенсея  
**hurricane_bomb:** чем быстрее, тем лучше, вопросы потом  
**takeshiii:** Да что случилось-то???

Боже. Сказано же — вопросы потом, какой иероглиф в этом предложении ему неясен?!

**hurricane_bomb:** твой канал нашли фанаты «ласточек», Такеши Ямамото  
**takeshiii:** ЧТО  
**hurricane_bomb:** посмотри на внезапно увеличившееся количество подписчиков. я видел, как ссылку на твой канал кто-то кинул в фанатскую группу  
**hurricane_bomb:** если ты успеешь потереть старые стримы, есть шанс, что твои излияния не попадут туда, куда не надо

Нельзя, наверное, требовать от человека ясности мыслей в семь утра, но Ямамото, умница, всё-таки понимает серьёзность ситуации, пусть и с задержкой. Гокудера с лёгкой тоской смотрит, как со страницы исчезают, одно за другим, воспоминания об их ламповых игровых вечерах — ладно, чёрт с ними, сейчас не до сантиментов.

**hurricane_bomb:** и стрим от 26.08 удали  
**takeshiii:** Там даже тебя ещё нет  
**hurricane_bomb:** ты там пиздел про свою бисексуальность и Скуало, не знаю, впервые или нет. хочешь, чтобы про вас фанфики писали? и статьи в мусорных таблоидах?

Стрим от двадцать шестого августа исчезает бесследно. Гокудере ужасно хочется сбегать в католическую церковь, даром что он неверующий, и поставить свечку под иконой Исидора Севильского — за здравие Ямамото Такеши и его безопасность в сети интернет.

**takeshiii:** Вроде всё (¯. ¯٥)  
**takeshiii:** А теперь давай разберёмся по порядку, пока я ещё еду на тренировку и у меня есть немного времени  
**takeshiii:** Откуда ты знаешь моё имя, и почему ты так беспокоишься обо мне? Кто ты такой, Бомба? Кто-то из моих шифрующихся знакомых?

Гокудера еле сдерживает истерический хохот. К этому всё и шло, понятное дело, но… чёрт. Надо серьёзно подумать, есть ли смысл рассказывать Ямамото правду в такой ситуации — точнее, какой процент правды ему стоит знать, а какой стоит скрыть во избежание… во избежание чего-нибудь.

**hurricane_bomb:** ты не представляешь, как меня подмывает написать что-нибудь в духе «люк, я твой отец» или «мы веном»  
**hurricane_bomb:** знаешь, ты на стримах палишь свою личность каждые две минуты, и не нужно быть шерлоком холмсом или кем-то из твоих знакомых, чтобы составить простую логическую цепочку  
**hurricane_bomb:** такеши, я твой друг из интернета. всего лишь. веришь, нет

Ямамото определённо не стоит видеть, как Гокудеру кринжит на этом моменте, и какими усилиями ему даётся слово «друг» в этом коротком, но важном сообщении. В его голове образ Такеши и слово «друг» почему-то вообще не стыкуются; для Гокудеры понятие «друг» всегда было чем-то эфемерным, из мира идеалов, и за двадцать пять лет жизни он никого ещё не подпустил к себе так близко, чтобы с полным правом назвать его словом «друг» — слово «любовь» для него, пожалуй, из той же оперы.

Но сейчас слишком важно убедить Ямамото, заставить его довериться постороннему чуваку из интернета, это нужно им обоим, для их же собственной безопасности — и Гокудера готов переступить через собственные ментальные барьеры и нацепить на себя роль «друга», на время, по крайней мере.

В конце концов, он и так в последнее время играет в жизни Такеши слишком много ролей.

**takeshiii:** Я ничего не знаю о тебе  
**takeshiii:** В свете последних событий я реально не знаю, что и думать  
**takeshiii:** Хотя ты почему-то выглядишь как человек, которому я мог бы доверить собственную жопу  
**hurricane_bomb:** может, быть, потому, что я УЖЕ её прикрываю  
**hurricane_bomb:** в жизни не думал, что буду просить тебя довериться мне, но я никогда бы так не сделал, если бы ситуация не была реально патовой  
**hurricane_bomb:** я правда желаю тебе добра. скажи, что тебе нужно, чтобы ты мне поверил

Так выглядит отчаяние, пожалуй; и видимо, степень отчаяния уже такова, что прожжённый атеист Хаято Гокудера разом вспоминает все те молитвы из итальянского детства, которые годами старался забыть.  
Только не деанон, святой Исидор, Иисус и дева Мария.  
Только.  
Не.  
Деанон.

**takeshiii:** Можешь считать меня полным болваном, но я ничего от тебя не хочу  
**takeshiii:** Я очень надеюсь, что сейчас не совершаю фатальную ошибку  
**takeshiii:** Но сам факт, что наше общение не изменится, и что я могу на тебя положиться в этом бардаке, для меня уже огромная радость и гарант всего  
**takeshiii:** Теперь ты скажешь, что я придурок, да?

Гокудера выдыхает с облегчением и поднимает глаза к обшарпанному потолку, который, наверное, надо будет на днях побелить за свой счёт, и за которым, наверное, скрывается серое небо.

— Ты золото, Такеши Ямамото, — говорит он очень тихо и почти-почти-почти влюблённо. — И да, ты феерический придурок, но… слава всем богам, что ты такой.

***

— Мои невъебенные аналитические способности подсказывают мне, — лениво произносит Гокудера, неаристократично отхлёбывая пиво из горла и обращаясь, видимо, к Ури, — что есть некая коррелляция между количеством подписчиков на канале Ямамото и степенью превращения его стримов в унылое говно.

Ури, как ему кажется, полностью согласна.

Такеши явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, делает намного больше пауз и запинок, чем обычно, болтовня его крутится только вокруг бейсбола, потому что вопросы зрителей связаны исключительно с бейсболом, и некогда уютный стрим сейчас кажется выхолощенным, как протестантская проповедь. Гокудера даже не пытается встревать с комментариями — желающих съязвить и без него хватает, и ему категорически не нравится то, как они язвят. Он лишь листает комментарии, повторяя про себя, как мантру: «Хаято, не лезь в срач, оно тебе не надо, Хаято, не лезь в срач, оно тебе не надо» — стоит ли говорить, что мантра в итоге не срабатывает.

**fkmns_0730:** Лучше бы тренировался, чем тратить время на подобную ерунду. Только попробуй с «тиграми» сыграть так же плохо, как играешь сейчас в онлайн-игрушку. Если «ласточки» проиграют в следующем матче, мы будем знать, из-за кого  
**hurricane_bomb:** ваше охуительное мнение очень важно для нас

Вслед ему предсказуемо летят оры, крики, визги и фекалии, и Гокудера с лицом Вилли Вонки читает всё, что понаписали ему в ответ, пока Такеши не просит устало:

— Друзья, прекратите срач, пожалуйста, давайте с уважением относиться друг к другу. Если это безобразие продолжится и дальше, я просто закончу стрим, честно. Бомба, ты тоже, я всё понимаю, но не надо провоцировать, ладно?..

— Отлично, я же и виноватым оказываюсь, — ворчит Гокудера и залпом допивает пиво.

Ангельскому терпению Такеши приходит конец, когда в комментариях ему сообщают, что включать на стриме женские поп-группы — это недостойно настоящего мужика, и что, раз уж он звезда японского бейсбола, его музыкальный вкус должен быть гораздо более мужественным и суровым. Он в ответ лишь включает очередной ужасно попсовый трек и в какой-то момент начинает слегка подпевать, видимо, по транскрипции — в общем-то, акт бесстрашия, потому что в комментариях тут же собирается огромное количество экспертов и в английском произношении, и в вокале.

А потом, закончив петь, вежливо прощается и завершает трансляцию, переползая к Гокудере в личку — кажется, теперь это единственное место, где он может чувствовать себя свободно.

**takeshiii:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
**takeshiii:** Заебали

Гокудера, сказать по правде, впечатлён. Уж сколько раз ему самому твердили, что он ужасен, невыносим и способен вывести из себя кого угодно, но его-то Ямамото терпит, причём в разных ипостасях, уже почти два месяца, а болельщики «ласточек» умудрились доебать его буквально за один час.

**hurricane_bomb:** ну что, экстраверт, утолил жажду общения?  
**takeshiii:** Честно говоря, теперь я понял, что общения с тобой мне вполне хватало (⇀‸↼‶)  
**takeshiii:** И да, Бомба, лучше не лезь с ними в срачи, они тебя реально сожрут  
**takeshiii:** Интеллектуально затроллить их не получится, тру болелы и подписчики спортивных пабликов — это другая весовая категория  
**hurricane_bomb:** по-твоему, я для них недостаточно хорош в интеллектуальном троллинге?  
**takeshiii:** Нет, просто эти люди найдут повод оскорбиться и обложить тебя говном, даже если ты кинешь им безобидный абстрактный мем с консервированными ананасами  
**hurricane_bomb:** были прецеденты?  
**takeshiii:** Угу

Гокудера, кажется, начинает понимать логику Ямамото, понимать, что именно двигало им всё это время, и почему ему так нужны были эти дурацкие стримы для полутора человек. Он не уверен, что сам мог бы выдержать тот груз, который накладывает на спортсмена медийный образ, и очень хорошо чувствует острое желание Ямамото убежать от общественного резонанса и найти круг общения там, где тебя будут принимать как есть — как простого парня по имени Такеши, раздолбая, шутника, нерадивого студента и неуклюжего геймера, — со всеми косяками и недостатками, над которыми, может, и постебутся без злобы, но, по крайней мере, не будут обсасывать и тащить в медиапространство.

**takeshiii:** И хочешь поржать  
**takeshiii:** Пока мужики говнят меня в комментариях, дамы тем временем пишут мне хорни фантазии в личку（／_＼）  
**hurricane_bomb** : ты уверен, что только дамы, лол  
**takeshiii:** Ну, преимущественно  
**takeshiii:** Кажется, я не создан быть звездой, раз это всё меня так смущает  
**hurricane_bomb:** ты создан быть звездой бейсбола, так что терпи  
**hurricane_bomb:** в любом случае, хорошо, что твои собственные хорни фантазии про гокудеру-сенсея не станут достоянием общественности  
**takeshiii:** Не такие уж и хорни, не надо мне тут  
**hurricane_bomb:** ты говорил, что у него совершенно охренительная шея в вырезе совершенно охренительной рубашки, и что у него сексуальные даже ноздри  
**hurricane_bomb:** Я ЗАПОМНИЛ  
**takeshiii:** Я серьёзно это говорил??? Божечки, стыд-то какой  
**takeshiii:** Ладно, по крайней мере, хорошо, что сам Гокудера-сенсей всего этого не слышал, потому что про ноздри явно было перебором

От гомерического хохота Гокудеры начинает слегка трястись держащаяся на соплях люстра, и Ури, возмущённая, что тупое двуногое так грубо нарушило благословенную тишину в квартире, кусает его за палец для острастки, чтобы заткнулся.

— Ури, ты!.. Блять, — он обхватывает голову руками и уже не смеётся, а воет, живот болит, как после тренировки, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. — Блять, кто-нибудь скажет ему… какой же бред, какой же абсурд, сука-а-а-а…

**hurricane_bomb:** короче, добро пожаловать в клуб шифрующихся и скрывающихся от всего мира, располагайтесь, можете пропылесосить  
**takeshiii:** Надеюсь, этот клуб не состоит из меня, меня и меня?  
**hurricane_bomb:** нет, он состоит из тебя, меня и меня  
**takeshiii:** Отлично, мне хотя бы не будет одиноко (*°▽°*)  
**takeshiii:** И что же заставило вас вступить в этот славный клуб, господин Ураганная Бомба?  
**hurricane_bomb:** хотя бы то, что я уже одиннадцать лет скрываюсь от собственного папаши, который дохуя аристократ и по уши замешан в делах сицилийской мафии  
**hurricane_bomb:** и когда я сбежал, потому что не хочу иметь с этим дерьмищем ничего общего, первое время я неиронично боялся, что меня выследят и убьют  
**hurricane_bomb:** так что я не просто состою в клубе, я в нём могу претендовать на должность президента, хех  
**takeshiii:** Лол  
**takeshiii:** ЧТО

У Гокудеры внутри плещется поллитра пива, и, так как он к алкоголю не очень устойчив, это некоторым образом располагает к откровенности. Реакция Ямамото забавляет его, и вообще вся эта ситуация веселит до невозможности, пусть он и понимает каким-то задним умом, что очень сильно пожалеет об этом на следующий день.

**takeshiii:** Этого не может быть, ты шутишь  
**takeshiii:** Наверняка очередной слой иронии, как всегда у тебя  
**hurricane_bomb:** буквально все люди, которым я по секрету рассказывал об этом, реагировали точно так же  
**hurricane_bomb:** поэтому я и ненавижу людей  
**hurricane_bomb:** ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ  
**takeshiii:** Бомба начал использовать каомодзи??? 2020, остановись, может, хватит уже невероятных событий  
**hurricane_bomb:** будем считать, что это постирония

Пожалуй, если бы его жизнь сложилась иначе, если бы не вскрылась куча обманов и афер, в которых Хаято категорически не желал участвовать, и он всё-таки унаследовал графский титул вместе с околокриминальным семейным бизнесом, наверное, эта фраза — «будем считать, что это постирония» — была бы написана на его гербе.

***

Очередное занятие Гокудера проводит из рук вон плохо, даже по его собственным относительно низким меркам. Он еле говорит после восьми часов работы и очередного сеанса ругани с рецензентом, с трудом формулирует мысли и проклинает тот день, когда ему пришло в голову светлое, блять, решение закрыть все дедлайны именно на этой неделе и при этом не переносить семинар. Мог бы хоть немного разгрузить себе пятницу, он и так спал, в общей сумме, два часа за три дня, но… не хотелось создавать группе (Ямамото) лишние неудобства? С каких пор, чёрт возьми, он стал таким сентиментальным?

— Может, Вам сходить выпить чаю в перерыве, Гокудера-сенсей? — осторожно предлагает Ямамото, когда он запинается на очередной элементарной вещи и продирает севшее горло; голос, и так прокуренный, сейчас напоминает уродливый сип.

— На презентации сосредоточьтесь, Ямамото, — звучит почти не угрожающе, а очень, очень устало, и, кажется, Ямамото это чувствует — в его прекрасных глазах читается неприкрытая жалость.

Отвратительно.

Гокудера нагло пользуется тем, что у бесплатной зум-конференции истекает время, и бежит на кухню прогревать горло чаем. От невесть откуда появившейся дрожи кипяток проливается на пальцы, Гокудера шипит и матерится, чувствуя себя просто победителем по жизни. Легендарная варкрафтовская фраза «пострадала только моя гордость», метившая в девизы дня, стремительно теряет актуальность.

Проснуться это, впрочем, не помогает, и остаток лекции похож на стендап на кладбище; Гокудере кажется, что гробовщик, живущий по соседству, и тот справился бы лучше.

Закрыв вкладку (и удостоверившись, что она закрыта), Гокудера поспешно снимает надоевший пиджак с рубашкой, падает мордой вниз на кровать, и ему кажется, что больше он не сможет пошевелиться, наверное, ещё как минимум несколько дней. Он еле дотягивается до телефона и первым же делом видит сообщение от Такеши:

**takeshiii:** Я тут сегодня сидел на занятии, залипал на Гокудеру-сенсея, и вдруг подумал кое о чём  
**takeshiii:** Если я не хочу проводить стримы для болельщиков, но хочу поиграть с тобой, мы же можем использовать тот же зум? Если ты не против, конечно

Мозг Гокудеры всё ещё слишком варёный, чтобы думать, но на иронию силы ещё остаются — это хорошо, наверное.

**hurricane_bomb:** ты мог бы не мудрить и создать новый канал, просто зашифровать его получше  
**hurricane_bomb:** хотя бы не называть его yamamoto_takeshi_from_yakult_swallows_top_secret_streams, этого должно быть достаточно  
**hurricane_bomb:** зум — это слишком интимно, знаешь ли  
**takeshiii:** Я думал, мы уже готовы перейти на новый этап отношений (≧◡≦)  
**hurricane_bomb:** гокудера-сенсей скиснет от ревности  
**takeshiii:** Ну, может, поймёт, какого мужчину теряет (*´∀｀*)

Гокудера с трудом встаёт и переносит ноутбук на кровать — сейчас он если и способен что-то делать, то только в горизонтальном положении, на мягком матрасе и под тёплым пледом, мир за пределами которого кажется крайне недружелюбным местом.

**hurricane_bomb:** ну хорошо, давай потестим зум, только включать камеру и микрофон я не буду, ок  
**hurricane_bomb:** у меня сейчас нет голоса, и, поверь, ты не хотел бы видеть мою рожу после полного рабочего дня  
**takeshiii:** Ох, понимаю. Я и сам сочувствую преподам и одногруппникам, когда они видят мою рожу после полного тренировочного дня  
**takeshiii:** В любом случае, это твоё право, твоё личное пространство, и против твоей воли я в него лезть не буду, как знак моего глубокого уважения к тебе

«Такеши Ямамото — золото» — огромными буквами, как на мемориальной доске, выбиты у Гокудеры в сердце слова, которые он никогда не произнесёт всуе.

**hurricane_bomb:** если я сейчас напишу всё, что чувствую, мой образ крутого саркастичного анона полетит к чертям, так что будем считать, что здесь простыня благодарных сантиментов  
**takeshiii:** Будем считать, что я твою простыню прочитал и поплакал, держи сентиментальный смайлик.･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.  
**hurricane_bomb:** и давай сегодня что-нибудь совсем простое, типа симс или ещё какой-нибудь подобной срани  
**hurricane_bomb:** а то у меня башка как чугунное ядро  
**takeshiii:** Гокудера-сенсей сегодня тоже был никакущий, может, реально метеозависимость, в ноябре всем тяжело  
**hurricane_bomb:** недосыпозависимость скорее  
**hurricane_bomb:** думаю

Он открывает зум, регистрирует второй аккаунт; главное потом не перепутать игровой аккаунт с рабочим и не спалить с треском, что Ураганная Бомба и Хаято Гокудера — это одно и то же лицо.

**takeshiii:** Я конференцию создам пока  
**takeshiii:** И насчёт совсем простого, как тебе идея погрузиться сегодня на самое дно девчачьих флеш-игр? Там как раз всё такое простенькое, позитивное, розовое  
**takeshiii:** Скажем, «проведи принцессе Эльзе трепанацию черепа», или «прими роды у Кена»  
**hurricane_bomb:** что за трэш, я заинтересован  
**takeshiii:** Я знал, что тебе понравится (⁀ᗢ⁀)

Ямамото сбрасывает ссылку, и Гокудера, кутаясь поплотнее в соскальзывающий плед, жестом командует примостившейся рядом Ури не издавать звуков хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не отключит микрофон. Перед глазами всё слегка плывёт от усталости, он на инстинктах нажимает на хорошо знакомую кнопку в левом нижнем углу экрана и, почесав Ури за ухом, тихо бормочет ей в макушку:

— Так, только попробуй потянуть лапы куда не надо и включить мне что-нибудь не то, ясно тебе? Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы на тебя наорать, но я всё ещё могу крепко обидеться, поэтому давай по-человечески, Ури, ладно?..

— Ты звук забыл выключить, — рассеянно говорит Такеши, ища на сайтах с флеш-играми какие-нибудь особенно трэшовые, и, видимо (слава богам), не узнав его по голосу; на экране Гокудера видит, пусть и в дерьмовом качестве, его красивое открытое лицо и ворот смешной пижамы с динозаврами, в которую он успел переодеться с тех пор, как они в последний раз виделись на занятии. — Хотя я тоже лох, забыл запустить демонстрацию экрана, подожди, я сейчас… о боже.

Такеши застывает, как громом поражённый, бледнеет так, что даже по зуму видно, и смотрит в экран такими глазами, будто увидел там Цучиноко, не меньше. Гокудера думает, что, наверное, Ямамото увидел в списке игр какую-то совсем уж отборную дичь, и, пожав плечами (плед сползает снова, открывая обнажённые плечи, ну да ладно, Ямамото не видит же), вновь тянется отключить микрофон… и лишь сейчас понимает, в чём дело.

В зуме в левом нижнем углу экрана _две кнопки._ И он по инерции нажал не на ту.

Он давится криком и отшатывается на другой конец кровати, случайно отпихнув Ури, которая не остаётся в долгу и оставляет ему поперёк груди несколько длинных красных царапин; затем, сквозь парализующий шок осознав, что он вообще-то сидит в одних труселях перед включённой камерой и остолбеневшим Ямамото, поспешно прикрывается пледом.

Ямамото нервно сглатывает. Гокудера краснеет до кончиков ушей. Несколько минут они просто смотрят друг на друга, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

Первым от шока отходит Гокудера — и это худший вариант из возможных; он с оглушительным «БЛЯТЬ!!!» покидает конференцию, не дав Ямамото и шанса хоть как-то объясниться.

Directed by Robert B. Weide.

***

_Профиль takeshiii деактивирован_

— Ёбаный пиздец, — Гокудера в бессильной ярости швыряет в стену сборником монографий по энзимологии за неимением лучших вариантов. Ночью он снова не сомкнул глаз, но на этот раз вовсе не из-за дедлайнов, и ураган, клокотавший в душе всю ночь, не желает утихомириваться и сейчас.

Гокудера не помнит, когда ему в последний раз было так плохо.

У Ямамото не остаётся никаких активных соцсетей — лишь инстаграм, который, судя по публикациям, он ещё года два назад тупо отдал агентам под рекламу, да фейсбук, последняя запись в котором датируется 2015 годом и радостно гласит: «Я вырастил рогатую дыню в игре «Весёлый фермер», попробуйте и вы!». Невозможность связаться с Ямамото, вкупе с жгучими угрызениями совести, травит душу Гокудеры сильнее, чем готовка сестрицы Бьянки, спонсора его подросткового гастрита, когда-то травила желудочно-кишечный тракт. Теоретически, конечно, можно было бы успокоиться до следующей пятницы, когда он всё равно будет вынужден увидеться с Ямамото, так сказать, по долгу службы, но Гокудера и слово «успокоиться» в одном предложении — это само по себе оксюморон, и существовать ещё целую неделю в полной неизвестности… нет. Нет. Он так не может.

Ури изящно прыгает с книжного шкафа на карниз, а оттуда — к хозяину на колени, и смотрит на него внимательно, словно пытаясь по человеческо-кошачьей телепатической связи дать ему понять, что он долбоёб.

— Я знаю, Ури, можешь не говорить мне об этом, — человеческо-кошачья телепатия действительно работает, в чём Гокудера убеждается вновь вопреки всякому желанию.

Так. Надо подумать. Прекратить психоз, разложить всё по полочкам и подумать. Такеши — экстравертище, и изливать куда-то душу ему в любом случае надо, особенно после таких потрясений. Скорее всего, сделать это он решит проверенным способом, так что, возможно, он поступил, как советовал ему Гокудера накануне, и, удалив старый профиль на твиче, создал новый, гораздо лучше зашифрованный, для всё тех же полутора подписчиков…

…среди которых, вполне возможно, идиоту под ником hurricane_bomb уже не будет места.

Тихо, прикрикивает на самого себя Гокудера, дрожащими руками открывая строку поиска. В конце концов, он многого от Такеши не хочет, он даже взаимодействовать с ним не собирается — просто узнать, всё ли порядке, для успокоения собственной ебучей совести. Если Такеши будет на него обижен, если будет материть его на чём свет стоит, если не захочет его больше знать — Гокудера поймёт. Не факт, что он сам поступил бы иначе.

**Поиск:** такеши ямамото  
_Нет результатов._

Ладно, по крайней мере, если какой-нибудь дебил из болельщицких кругов попытается найти Ямамото, у него ничего не получится — а значит, никаких неприятных для Ямамото срачей в комментариях, уже хорошо.

**Поиск:** тот чел из yakult swallows  
_Нет результатов._

На что он вообще рассчитывал.

**Поиск:** бейсбольный придурок

Гокудера раздражённо вбивает запрос, ни на что уже не надеясь — и не знает, что и думать, когда в результатах поиска высвечивается никнейм baseballfreak2.0.

Он онлайн, но писать ему Гокудера не решается — не хватает духу. Даже сам текст гипотетического письма составляется крайне тухло и со скрипом, да и что писать-то в такой ситуации? Привет, это ведь ты тот самый чел, у которого я веду курс по выбору, и который два месяца признавался мне в любви на стримах, не зная, что я всё слышу, пока я не спалился в зуме полуголым и не сбежал, как последнее ссыкло? Да любой посторонний человек, получив такое, просто послал бы Гокудеру нахуй — да и Такеши, наверное, послал бы его туда же, только уже по другой причине.

Он дожидается времени, когда Такеши обычно выходит на стримы; этому предшествует несколько адских часов его жизни, наполненных страданиями, угрызениями совести и унылым поеданием особо невкусного рамена. Стример baseballfreak2.0 начинает трансляцию в то же время, в которое обычно начинал свои стримы Такеши, но это, конечно же, само по себе ничего не значит и может быть банальным совпадением. Гокудера подключается не сразу, он долго настраивает себя на то, что его наверняка ждёт разочарование, версия придумана на коленке и трещит по швам, и вообще, он просто заглянет на секундочку и выйдет…

— Вы спросите, как у меня дела? Я вам отвечу честно: жопа. Глубокая. Жопа. Потому что, во-первых, я, скорее всего, навсегда лишился моего любимого подписчика, без которого любая игра превращается в унылую серость, а во-вторых, скорее всего, не сдам биохимию, не наберу нужное количество кредитов и опять не смогу закрыть семестр. Чёрт возьми, я до сих пор пытаюсь осознать, что несколько недель играл вместе с собственным преподом и, ещё хуже, на весь интернет болтал про про его охренительную внешность и секси мозг. В его присутствии. Где там моя премия «Победитель по жизни-2020», м? И это ещё хорошо, что у меня хватило мозгов не дойти до сэппуку, хотя в какой-то момент очень хотелось, я бы тогда стал верным кандидатом на премию Дарвина… Да, сейчас за меня беспокоиться не стоит, всё пучком. Я в полном порядке, правда.

У Гокудеры душа болит так, что хочется выть, и на глаза наворачиваются непрошеные слёзы; он сердито размазывает их по лицу кулаком и, недолго думая, пишет в комментарии, барабаня по клавиатуре так, будто хочет её сломать:

**hurricane_bomb:** ТЫ ЕБОБО НИКАКИХ МНЕ ТУТ СУЕЦЫДОВ ТОЛЬКО ПОПРОБУЙ СУКА Я ТЕБЯ НА ТОМ СВЕТЕ НАЙДУ И УБЬЮ ПОВТОРНО КУСОК КРЕТИНА

— И вот у меня два вопроса по всей этой ситуации, — Такеши, видимо, слишком погружен в рассуждения и истеричных воплей Гокудеры не видит, — во-первых, как этот невероятный человек умудрялся держать лицо лица во время занятия, наслушавшись перед этим моей болтовни о том, какие у него прекрасные губы и брови, и, во-вторых, зачем он после всего этого продолжал приходить на мои стримы, общаться со мной и слушать мой бред. Ещё и помог мне, да что там, он спас меня от огромной неприятности — я его не заслуживаю, честно... хотя там и его репутация могла пострадать тоже, наверное, не надо себе льстить. А ещё у меня вопрос, как я сам выдержу оставшийся курс, получится ли у меня держать такое же лицо лица хотя бы в ближайшую пятницу, и будет ли у меня шанс сдать ему экзамен — вдруг он меня завалит просто-напросто, после такого-то…

Кажется, настало время предпринять крайние меры — написать первым в личку.

**hurricane_bomb:** не завалит тебя твой биохимический изверг. сдашь в общем порядке вместе со всеми  
**hurricane_bomb:** и вообще  
**hurricane_bomb:** го в зум.  
**hurricane_bomb:** могу появиться полуголым, если хочешь.  
**hurricane_bomb:** а то мы с тобой до сих пор не приняли роды у кена и не вскрыли эльзе череп, непорядок, правда?

Ямамото пишет, стирает и снова пишет, судя по тому, сколько времени он это делает, там наверняка должна быть простыня размером с «Повесть о принце Гэндзи», и за то время, пока он обдумывает свой эпистолярный шедевр, Гокудера, как ему самому кажется, из платинового блондина успевает превратиться в седого блондина.

**baseballfreak2.0:** Вы бы знали, как Ваши сообщения выглядят вне контекста, Гокудера-сенсей

Официальное обращение почему-то воспринимается как удар тупым ножом по лицу.

**hurricane_bomb:** просто гокудера  
**hurricane_bomb:** или хаято  
**hurricane_bomb:** не знаю, до какого уровня интимных отношений мы дойдём, если сейчас ты согласишься продолжить общение и не пошлёшь меня нахер  
**hurricane_bomb:** но после всего, что ты наговорил про мой секси мозг и всё остальное, официоз выглядит как-то совсем нелепо, не считаешь

Или коротко, если перевести с гокудеринского языка на человеческий, — прости, я кретин, не умеющий выражать свои чувства без десяти слоёв сарказма, но я люблю тебя, Такеши, я никого раньше так не любил, и быть для тебя просто преподом после всего, что между нами было, я не готов.

**baseballfreak2.0:** Хаято  
**baseballfreak2.0:** Для полуголой трепанации в зуме вполне подходит  
**baseballfreak2.0:** Раз уж мы говорим об определённом уровне интимных отношений  
**baseballfreak2.0:** (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

У Гокудеры словно огромный камень валится с души, и каомодзи с сердечком разрешает последние сомнения. Ямамото чертовски умён, когда надо, и прямо сейчас он принимает самое правильное решение — разом снести все барьеры, словно бейсбольной битой, смешать все роли, в которых Гокудера за эти два месяца успел побывать, и пусть они друг для друга всегда будут просто Такеши и Хаято, без лишних суффиксов и ярлыков. Остаётся лишь самая малость — переждать грёбаную пандемию, чтобы наконец встретиться лично, и первым делом, конечно же, махнуть в Рим. По местам боевой славы Эцио Аудиторе. И никогда-никогда больше не отпускать друг друга, даже тогда, когда они уже станут двумя ворчливыми дедами, вроде Фредди и Стюарта из «Грешников».

Потому что, по-видимому, в огромном онлайн-пространстве скоро станет тесно для них двоих.


End file.
